1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge in which a single reel, on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape used as a recording and reproducing medium for, primarily, a computer or the like is wound, is accommodated in a case.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a recording tape cartridge in which a single reel, on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape used as a data recording and reproducing medium for a computer or the like is accommodated in a case, has been known. In a case in which such a recording tape cartridge as above is loaded into a drive device, the recording tape cartridge is loaded in a loader tray disposed at a loading gate of the drive device.
Subsequently, due to the entire loader tray being moved downward, a reel gear provided in the reel and a drive gear provided in the drive device mesh with each other. In order to provide favorable meshing between the reel gear and the drive gear, a plate spring is provided on a top plate of the loader tray, and the recording tape cartridge loaded in the loader tray is made to be pressed (urged) toward the bottom plate side of the loader tray by the plate spring.
However, due to the aforementioned structure, each time the recording tape cartridge is loaded in the loader tray, the plate spring moves slidingly relative to the top plate of the case at a predetermined pressure. Thus, the top plate is scraped and abrasion dust is generated. The abrasion dust ingresses in the case from the opening of the recording tape cartridge and adheres to the recording tape, or flies off toward a recording/reproducing head or a tape conveying passage within the drive device. This results in errors at the time of recording and reproducing, impediment of tracking, failure of a drive mechanism, and the like.